


Just Another Day - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Interrogation, Romance, Violence, not so secret relationship, tough cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank and Y/N are dating.  They haven’t actively been hiding it from the team, but it’s not too public either considering their tough cops who like to keep things private for the most part.





	Just Another Day - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hank Voight x OC, cause why not? 
> 
> Hank and Y/N are dating.  They haven’t actively been hiding it from the team, but it’s not too public either considering their tough cops who like to keep things private for the most part.

 

Hank walked down the steps, his hands against his chest in his vest.  Y/N and Kevin stood by the cage.  They had just brought a guy in, suspected for over 5 murders, including two young girls. 

“Atwood, you can go.”

Kevin shot Y/N and Hank a look before shrugging and backing away to go upstairs.  Hank walked into the cage, backing the guy against the fence.

“L/N, you wanna show this guy your training?”

“I mean, I don’t see why not, Voight.  If he’s not going to talk…”

“I’m not saying anything.  You guys can’t do anything to me.  I’ve got rights.”

Hank backed away.  Y/N punched the guy in the stomach.  As he doubled over, she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him farther down so she could have leverage over him and tugged his arm back sharply, dislocating it from its socket.  Then she pushed the guy back up against the fence.

“You wanna talk now?  Or you still wanna give me a lesson on rights?”

The guy snarled and threw his head forward, catching Y/N’s chin.  She immediately threw a punch, catching the guy’s eye.  She wrapped her arms around his head, placing him in a chokehold.

“How about now!  You wanna talk, or you wanna end up ten feet down, cause no one’s gonna miss you, hell no one knows you’re even here.”

Hank leaned down, forcing the guy’s head up, increasing the tension on his neck.

“How about we take him out for a little boat ride.  I hear it’s nice down by the docks.”

“Sounds nice.  Kind of romantic,” Y/N quipped, catching Hank’s gaze.

Hank winked at her, smirking.

“Fine!  Fine!  I’m ready to talk.  I’ll tell you guys everything, just get this chick off me!”

Y/N released him from the chokehold, letting him fall to the ground.  Her and Hank waited while the guy spilled his guts, eventually giving them the information they needed. 

“So, are we good?  Do I get a deal?  Cause now I spilled on a ton of people.”

“If you go into general population, you might not last too long,” Y/N said with a shrug.

Hank handcuffed the guy to the fence.

“How long do you say?  A week?” Hank said as he turned to Y/N.

“Maybe.  Maybe not.  Like we care.”

“True.  We don’t.”

The guy started to shout as the two of them walked out.  Hank put an arm around Y/N’s shoulder. 

“You wanna go out for a drink at Molly’s?”

Y/N started to take off her vest.  Hank turned her, so he was behind her, and he began removing it.

“Yeah, I could go for a drink after that.”

Hank turned her around again, this time checking out her chin.  He ran his thumb over the forming bruise, catching her lip for a second with his thumb. 

“You think I’ll look tough.”

“What?  Looking like you got in a fist fight?”

“Yeah, tough right?”

Hank laughed, shaking his head.  He took off his own vest.

“Nah.  I think cute.”

Y/N pouted, placing a hand on Hank’s chest.

“Screw you.”

“I do.”

Hank kissed her, trying his best to avoid the bruise on her lips.  They heard someone clear their throat.  They broke away to see Jay and Erin walk by.  Jay was grinning while Erin was trying her best not to say anything.  She was about to break, when Alvin walked by, shooing the two of them down the hall.

“I got them.”

Hank raised an eyebrow.  Alvin raised his hands jokingly.

“Didn’t see anything.”

Hank and Y/N looked at one another, rolling their eyes at their team members. 

“So, about that drink?” Y/N asked, wrapping her arms around Hank’s neck.

He kissed her again, this time a little rougher.

“How about we skip the drinks and head back to mine.”

“Sounds, like a plan, Sergeant.”

He chuckled, shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and the two walked out together, ignoring as the detectives glanced at them, holding back their comments until they knew the two were out of earshot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
